Supernatural Reloaded
by A Rainha
Summary: Naquela noite em que o Demônio dos olhos amarelos veio até a casa dos Winchester, Mary não acordou. Foi John quem tentou impedir o demônio de causar mal a Sammy. Agora ele está morto e Mary cria os dois filhos. E SE TIVESSE SIDO ASSIM? AU/Wincest Dean POV
1. Chapter 1

**Atenção: Esta fic saiu do site e agora está de volta. Aproveitei para sintetizar os acontecimentos e para diminuir o número de capítulos.**

**Agradeço aos que leram a versão original e comentaram, seus comentários estão guardados comigo. Obrigada de coração.**

Title: **Supernatural Reloaded**  
Category: TV Shows » Supernatural  
Author: A Rainha  
Language: Portuguese, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Supernatural/General  
Published: 09-13-09, Updated: 09-16-09  
Chapters: 3, Words: 8,126

**Chapter 1**

Aviso: **Contém linguagem imprópria, slash, violência, Wincest (no último capítulo). Você não está sendo forçado a ler nada que não te interesse.**

Beta: Chantall.

Sinopse: **Naquela fatídica noite em que o Demônio dos olhos amarelos veio até a casa dos Winchester, Mary não acordou. Quem estava alerta era seu marido John, e foi ele quem tentou impedir o demônio de causar mal ao pequeno Sammy. Foi ele quem ardeu em chamas, e deixou Mary viúva com dois filhos pequenos para cuidar e respostas a buscar. E SE TIVESSE SIDO ASSIM?**

N/A: Esta história, como vocês podem perceber pela sinopse, é baseada em Sobrenatural, mas me permiti várias alterações. É um exercício de criatividade. Se você prefere histórias mais relacionadas aos acontecimentos contados durante os episódios do seriado, provavelmente não vai se divertir tanto. Se você tem apreço por novas experiências, acredito que vá se divertir. Deixem reviews, para me corrigir ou estimular.

I

Tinha sido eu e mamãe e Sam desde aquele incêndio horrível no berçário. Por muito tempo mamãe nos escondeu a verdade, mas eu sabia que ela mentia porque quando ela mente a respeito de nosso pai, ela nunca consegue nos encarar. E tinha sido eu a correr para fora de casa com meu irmãozinho nos braços. Bom, é verdade que eu sempre me sentira muito heróico desde então, e se eu nunca tinha gostado daquela intromissão em minha vida, que tinha sido Samuel Winchester, ao menos ele tinha servido para me tornar igual ao Homem Aranha.

As mulheres gostam de ter segredos, eu aprendi, mas minha mãe conseguiu guardar por muito tempo os seus. Tempo demais, na verdade.

Enquanto ela dirigia nosso trailer pelo país, em busca sabe-se lá do que, eu e Sammy íamos crescendo e compreendendo que Mary Winchester fazia o que podia para nos manter, e quando estávamos os três juntos, ela nos olhava como se fosse nos devorar de amor e medo. EU ficava realmente exacerbado, já que eu era o homem da casa e enquanto ela estivesse por perto, eu a protegeria, claro.

Mas nem sempre ela estava por perto. Mamãe trabalhava duro como garçonete, geralmente, viajávamos longas distâncias para visitar pessoas estranhas e nem sempre hospitaleiras. Bom, a verdade é que eu descobri cedo que eu era um menino bonitinho, e assim que soube disso, usei meu charme para facilitar as coisas.

Tenho que ser sincero. Sam quando pequeno era assustador. As outras crianças não gostavam muito dele. Mas ele era um bom irmão, então como passávamos muito tempo juntos, nos tornamos uma dupla imbatível. Sam falava as coisas certas, e eu sorria. Assim tudo funcionava. Além do que, todos os babacas que tentavam namorar nossa mãe se sentiam obrigados a nos subornar. Era divertido, pois ambos sabíamos que ela jamais deixaria qualquer um deles entrar em nossas vidas de verdade.

Quando mamãe estava triste, ou muito cansada, ela se deitava conosco e nos abraçava e só ficava ali, em silêncio, e eu sabia que bastava ficar ali abraçado com ela o mais forte possível que logo ela se sentiria bem novamente. Ser mãe não é fácil, eu sempre ouvia dizer, e podia ver nos movimentos dela, e no sorriso dela, que podia ser bom, mas que definitivamente não era fácil.

Até que, quando eu tinha 12 anos, eu entendi que ela estava fazendo coisas realmente perigosas. Nós seguíamos as regras dela, não eram muitas, e nem tão difíceis de seguir. Mas ela nos mantinha à parte de seus projetos, trancava bem suas coisas, pois conhecia os filhos que tinha. Mas naquele dia, corroídos pela curiosidade e um tanto ociosos demais, arrombamos o baú de segredos de mamãe e descobrimos o que Mary Winchester andava fazendo. Recortes, anotações, fotos.

Sempre me senti bastante esperto, e inteligente, mas compreender de cara o que significavam todas aquelas coisas... Sammy olhou por sobre meu ombro e em dez minutos já estava dizendo:_Uau, mamãe está colecionando coisas do além, Dean. Por que ela faria isto?

Sam e a sua mania de me perguntar coisas que eu não sabia responder. Por que ela faria isto, e por que tantas anotações sobre Sam, sobre nosso pai, sobre nossa casa no Kansas.

_Uau, Dean, acho que nossa casa era assombrada!

Sam já estava me irritando com suas conclusões tão rápidas.

_Ah é sabichão, e o que mais?

Sam ficou em silêncio lendo a caligrafia angulosa de mamãe. Respirou tão pesado por sobre meu ombro que eu olhei para ele, e o vi da cor de uma folha de papel. Eu também não gostei de ler o que estava ali. Éramos crianças, mas o que conseguimos captar daquilo era assustador. Guardamos as coisas onde estavam, ficamos cada um com seus pensamentos. Isto era mau. Ao menos era mau que mamãe pensasse que era verdade, mesmo que não fosse.

A partir daquele momento, acho que nos unimos mais ainda.

II

O grande problema é que eu e Sammy começávamos a ter uma certa dificuldade de comunicação. Eu ultrapassara a barreira da infância, e Sam começava a ser um empecilho para minhas novas possibilidades. Sam por sua vez, e talvez para superar aquilo que descobrira nos arquivos secretos de mamãe, resolvera tornar-se o filho perfeito. Agora eu tinha um concorrente na pior fase da minha vida, e ao mesmo tempo, sabíamos que tínhamos que ser fortes e unidos, pois a qualquer momento algo de muito ruim poderia acontecer. Vindo de mamãe, ou vindo de fora.

Era muita pressão. Estávamos tentando planejar táticas de sobrevivência caso mamãe tentasse abandonar Sam ( pois eu prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria o Sam sozinho). Jamais passaria pela minha cabeça que mamãe pudesse feri-lo, claro. Eu nem entrei no mérito de avisar ao Sammy que não o deixaria sozinho. De algum modo, embora tivesse superado a fase Homem Aranha, eu ainda me sentia um herói e elegera Sam meu indefeso preferido.

Mas Sam não pensava como eu. Ele me surpreendeu ao dizer:

_Dean, se mamãe resolver me matar, o que você vai fazer?

_Não seja idiota, Sam.

_O que, Dean?

Eu suspirei indignado com como Sam podia pensar isto, mas ele ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos rasos, insistente. Daí eu bati nele, possesso.

_Sam seu idiota, ela não vai fazer isso!

_Vai sim, Dean. Ela escreveu que eu sou como o Damian do filme!_ Ele gritava enquanto nós dois estávamos engalfinhados lutando por uma supremacia de ponto de vista. Apesar de bem mais novo o Sammy sempre foi um garoto grande, e a luta entre irmãos nunca tem regras limpas, então tinha sangue para todo o lado quando a porta se abriu e nossa mãe entrou, também sangrando, tropeçando em nós, cheirando a pólvora e a coisa podre.

Ela caiu sobre nós dois, inconsciente, e ficou assim por horas. Nós sem sabermos muito o que fazer além de limpá-la e tentar acordá-la, até que eu deixei Sam com mamãe e saí a procura de uma cabine telefônica. Tinha que chamar a emergência, ou minha mãe ia morrer.

III

Era fim de tarde e eu tive que andar duas quadras até chegar à cabine telefônica, mas mesmo antes que eu a alcançasse uma caminhonete freou abruptamente e deu a ré, parando ao meu lado. Normalmente eu não ficaria parado esperando ver o que iria acontecer, até onde eu poderia imaginar, poderiam estar atrás da minha mãe para dar um fim definitivo nela, mas eu o reconheci. Ele era um amigo da mamãe. Ou melhor, um de seus eternos pretendentes.

_Dean, você sabe onde sua mãe está?

_Craig, ela precisa de ajuda. Alguma coisa pegou nossa mãe. Alguma coisa... má._ eu não tinha como saber até que ele poderia saber das atividades de minha mãe, e dentro de toda a lógica, era provável que não soubesse de muita , ali estava ele, desesperado a sua procura... Eu não sabia o que pensar e nem tinha tempo para isto. Ele era adulto e teria que servir.

Craig não demorou a voltar comigo até o trailer e então ele a ajudou. Eu e Sam assistimos ao processo de cura de nossa mãe com nojo e fascinação. Estávamos calados e Craig também preferiu assim, ele apenas concentrou-se em mantê-la viva e desintoxicá-la do que quer que fosse; em curá-la dos ferimentos de garras que retalharam seu ventre.

Ele era um homem de ação, assim como tinha sido meu pai. Um soldado. Eu observava seus movimentos, suas atitudes, lembrava dos dias distantes em que meu pai exibia sorridente sua pequena coleção de armas de caça, me prometendo que dali a alguns anos me levaria numa delas. Nunca aconteceu. Ele morreu tentando salvar a alma de Sam. Era aterrorizante e era a primeira vez que eu pensava desta maneira, meu pai tinha sido um bom soldado, um bom pai, um bom marido; um herói. Era o que eu queria ser.

Minha mãe sobreviveu, e fomos para Vermont. Lá Craig tinha uma casa de verdade.

Então pior do que tudo o que imaginávamos. Mary Winchester desistiu da verdade. Ela tornou-se a sra. Craig.

IV

Não vou mentir para vocês dizendo que eu fiquei na boa. Eu nunca soube dizer o que é que estava errado, afinal, nossa mãe tornara-se uma dona de casa como era antes, morávamos numa casa legal, nosso padrasto tinha uma loja de ferragens, e tínhamos mais dinheiro do que estávamos acostumados a ter. EU e Sam até fizemos um ano inteiro de estudos na mesma escola. O que poderíamos querer mais?

A verdade é que eu não suportava Craig e Sam, desde que lera o diário de mamãe, não conseguia perdoá-la por temê-lo. Então, definitivamente, tínhamos um enorme problema, que foi crescendo dentro daquela casa silenciosamente.

Acho que Mary sabia de nossos ressentimentos, mas talvez tivesse ficado apavorada demais, cansada demais em levar tudo sobre suas costas. Não sei. O fato é que ela sabia que nós não a perdoávamos pelas escolhas que ela tinha feito. Estranho.

Craig apenas não se importava conosco. Era melhor, pois seria mais constrangedor para todos se ele se importasse. A idéia era não nos ter em seu caminho, portanto ele não criava atritos, contanto que não entrássemos em seu território particular. Justo. Ele nos proporcionava tudo o que podia, sem tentar ser nosso pai. E com certeza preferíamos assim. Exceto por Mary, que preferia que formássemos uma família de verdade.

Tempo demais na rua e minhas aptidões particulares acabaram causando problemas na minha adolescência numa casa quase normal, numa vida quase normal. Pode-se dizer que eu fui várias vezes chamado de delinqüente; mas ao menos isto me conferia um certo status com as garotas.

Eu e meu irmão éramos tão diferentes que as pessoas se surpreendiam ao saber que éramos irmãos. Eu não podia simplesmente entender as regras deste novo mundo que nossa mãe tinha arranjado para nós, de repente. Já Sam, parecia ter nascido para isto. Sempre o primeiro da classe, bom atleta, garoto e filho exemplar, na frente de todos. Mas eu sabia que, quando a mãe o abraçava, ele estremecia. Sabia que ele sentia-se solitário.

Prometi nunca abandoná-lo. Verbalmente, quero dizer. Sabe como é, eu sempre fui meio sentimental. Então eu fiz. Prometi que nunca o deixaria.

Mas então, um dia, eu fiz.

V

Não foi com esta intenção, claro, mas eu simplesmente não tinha muitas escolhas. Nem posso dizer que não tive culpa no que aconteceu. A verdade é que eu andava extrapolando em minhas aventuras no limite da lei, e quando dei por mim, estava encrencado até o pescoço. Já não era mais uma criança e meu charme não me tiraria desta, mas Sam sempre disse que eu sou um cara sortudo. E me deram uma oportunidade, de pai para filho, como o xerife disse.

Eu poderia entrar para as forças armadas, ele disse, eu poderia empregar toda minha energia, minha frustração, em algo construtivo, ao invés de ir parar numa penitenciária em pouco tempo. Ele olhou nos meus olhos com toda a intensidade que podia e eu pensei, mas que merda, acho que é mesmo uma oportunidade e tanto para eu sair deste inferno. Além do que, eu me tornarei um soldado. Como meu pai. No momento, claro, eu não estava pensando em Sam, e sob olhares aprovadores e cheios de incentivo assinei minha adesão à marinha.

Que loucura. Aposto que se eu tivesse pressa, eles não me convocariam tão rápido. Para piorar tudo, foi exatamente quando Sam estava acampando com sua turma do colégio. Eu não tive tempo para me despedir. Sam não perdoou isso.

VI

Tentar reconquistar a confiança de Sam não foi tarefa fácil, e ainda tinha que lidar com a situação entre eu eu minha mãe. Não posso negar que ela fez o que achava que era o melhor para nós e para ela. Mas eu tinha crescido e não havia lugar para mim na vida dela, não como costumava haver. Eu não podia sarar suas feridas, e também não queria que ela curasse as minhas.

A marinha me ensinou muitas coisas, e durantes minhas idas e vindas para casa, me sentia estranhamente adulto, estranhamente deslocado, na casa de Craig. Sam polidamente me convidava com seu sorriso a me aproximar, mas quando eu tentava fazer, ele sempre encontrava um jeito de me ferir. Ah, Sammy sabe fazer isso muito bem. Eu sabia que era merecido. Eu fui embora sem avisar.

No mesmo ano em que Sam entrou para a faculdade, com uma bolsa por mérito, nossa mãe morreu.

Recebi a notícia de uma maneira estúpida. Voltara a meu alojamento depois de uma série de exercícios de sobrevivência na selva. Tudo o que eu queria era um chuveiro e cama, a comida que ficasse para depois. E a cara do sargento me esperando e me afastando do restante da tropa, para me entregar a carta, já me dizia que eu não ia gostar de ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. Ele me odiava ("Winchester, como a arma, não é?") e a expressão de falso pesar só me irritava. Quando ele falou, eu soube.

Que não tinha sido de uma maneira "normal". Como se a morte fosse de algum modo normal.

Quando cheguei em Vermont, encontrei Sam. Já me fazia sombra, o desgraçado. Tão branco como se a morte dela tivesse a ver com ele. Bom, era o que imaginávamos, mesmo que não admitíssemos um para o outro.

Afinal, ela tinha viajado para a mesma cidade onde Sam fazia faculdade. Mas jamais se encontraram. Mamãe caiu do telhado de um prédio de 12 andares, próximo à fraternidade de Sam. Craig estava desaparecido, e era o principal suspeito, já que haviam impressões digitais dele por todos os lados no terraço do prédio.

Naquela época não sabiamos que o melhor a fazer era cremá-la, por isso ela iria ser enterrada como cristã. Apesar de seu segundo casamento, que nós dois solenemente acabamos ignorando, pretendíamos sepultá-la em Lawrence, ao lado de nosso pai. Ia ser uma viagem e tanto, enquanto a polícia rodava o estado à procura de nosso padastro.

Lá estavamos nós, orfãos de pai e mãe, perdidos e com alguma coisa grande e misteriosa bem atrás de nossos rabos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nota do capítulo:** Bom, realmente minha beta Chantall, de quem eu escondo os capítulos até o último momento, para manter o suspense, percebe que este Sam tem seus motivos para ser tão perfeitinho. A intenção desta fic é quebrar os paradigmas sim. Tenho certeza de que é um ponto de vista válido, e afinal, este é um universo alternativo. É Supernatural Reloaded. Have fun.

VII

Olhamos para a velha caixa que uma vez abrimos. Sam suspirou:

_A caixa de Pandora.

_O que?

_Oras, Dean, você sabe. A lenda. A mulher tinha uma caixa com uma série de maldições dentro. Mas foi fechada e só restou a esperança, lá dentro.

_Trancada?

_É.

Eu suspirei, contrito. Esperava que houvesse esperança nesta caixa também.

Abrimos sem a mesma ansiedade da primeira vez. Mas não encontramos ali o mesmo conteúdo de antes. Somente uma chave, e junto dela, o conselho de nossa mãe para queimarmos seu corpo, num bilhete seco, sem nenhum tipo de adeus, sem nenhum tipo de consolo. Minha mãe certamente tinha um problema com as palavras. Sam ficou irritado, como há muito tempo eu não o via. Jogou a caixa longe, furioso.

Não foi dificil descobrir do que era a chave. Um depósito de aluguel, do tamanho de uma garagem, ali mesmo na cidade. Acho que eu, ao menos, prendi a respiração ao erguer a pesada porta, com a ajuda de Sam. Não tinha ideia do que encontrar ali, mas sabia o que queria que fosse. Respostas.

Mas ali, estava um Impala negro, no meio da garagem, empoeirado e ostensivo.

Ficamos encarando o carro, como se tivessemos entrado no quarto errado e encontrado um casal mandando ver. Simplesmente não era o que eu e Sammy esperávamos.

_ Mas que droga é essa?

_Não sei, mas eu gostei.- eu respondi, animado de repente. Não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas me sentia apaixonado pela primeira vez.

Enquanto Sam revirava as caixas que estavam amontoadas no fundo da garagem, em fiquei namorando o sensacional Impala, que tinha sido congelado no tempo, ali. Claro que a falta de uso ia levar um tempo para ser corrigida. Eu ia gastar um tempo com aquela belezura ali, e fui arrancado de minhas divagações por Sam, que estalou os dedos e me chamou para ver o que ele tinha encontrado.

Era uma carta protegida por um plástico transparente, que estava por cima das caixas. Nela, nossa mãe explicava que, caso um de nós estivesse ali sem ela, era porque ela não tinha sobrevivido para nos entregar aquelas coisas no tempo certo, como teria sido da vontade de nosso pai, John.

Eu deixei Sam ler, poderia até ser o mofo e a poeira acumulados ali que estavam irritando meu olho, mas eu não conseguia enxergar. Aquele Impala chegou em nossa casa no Kansas somente10 dias depois da morte de nosso pai, dizia a carta, e minha mãe dizia que ocarro, agora, era para mim. Também estava ali a coleção de armas dele, talvez precisando de tanto cuidado quanto o carro. Não eram coisas que ela pudesse encarar, ou conviver, mas nós eramos Winchester e tinhamos direito a elas.

Ela também dizia que lamentava ter nos arrastado com ela por um caminho do qual nunca conseguiu voltar. O caminho da vingança. Ela nos tirou de nossos destinos e sentia que não conseguia nos devolver a ele. Por mais que tentasse.

"Sammy, eu estava enganada. Você não é o que eu pensava que poderia ser. Você é meu filho e eu te amo. Nunca vou conseguir convencê-lo disso, eu sinto que você tem a teimosia do seu pai. John. Nunca se esqueça, Samuel. Eu estava enganada. Você é livre e senhor de si. E sempre vai ser meu pequeno Sammy, não importa o quanto cresça. Nem importa que eu esteja longe."

Sam largou a carta, saiu apressado para fora do depósito.

Ela estava certa. Tinhamos saído de nossa rota e lutávamos para voltar a ela, mas parecia impossível.

VIII

O mais surpreendente, talvez, era o conteúdo das caixas. Livros, diários, estatuetas grotescas e objetos macabros encaixotados como o butim de um coven de bruxas. Sam folheou com visível desgosto alguns daqueles tomos encardidos e malcheirosos, cheio de símbolos e desenhos que não deixavam dúvidas quanto ao assunto principal. Ocultismo. E aparentemente, não era coisa para principiantes.

_Deus, onde ela conseguiu isto?

_Talvez no mesmo lugar onde ela arranjou a ideia de que eu era possuído por um demônio._disse Sam mal humorado. Eu compreendia muito bem a posição dele. Mas talvez, só talvez, por eu ter praticamente testemunhado a morte de meu pai, eu não conseguisse encarnar o cético. E na verdade, eu sabia que Sam acreditara tempo o suficiente nos escritos de mamãe para não sentir os mesmos arrepios que eu, olhando aqueles desenhos macabros e garatujas bizarras.

De qualquer modo, era muita coisa para aquele momento. Não estávamos muito a fim de encarar uma maratona de leitura ocultista antes de irmos cremar nossa mãe. Teria que esperar.

Durante a cerimônia, ficamos lado a lado, cercados pelos amigos que nossa mãe tinha feito nos últimos dez anos, na sua vida como Sra Craig. As pessoas estavam constrangidas pelo fato de que o principal suspeito era exatamente nosso padrasto, e vinham nos dar os pêsames com a nítida vontade de sumir do mapa. Nós também sentíamos o mesmo desejo, pode crer. Mas em determinado momento, minha mente vagou, ali sentado ignorando as palavras do pastor. Pensava se, realmente, minha mãe tinha seguido uma pista falsa, pensava se realmente ela estivera errada sobre Sam, sobre tudo.

Mas...sobre tudo o quê?

A última vez em que eu tinha pensado nisso a sério tinha sido quando eu era um moleque de 12 anos, quando eu encarei a possibilidade de que uma trama maligna para usar meu irmão como receptáculo para um demônio, parecia assustadora mas plausível. Mas tinha sido esta crença que fizera minha mãe abandonar o Kansas e correr o país, fugindo ou procurando algo. Nós, seus filhos, não tinhamos sido merecedores da verdade. Se é que havia alguma.

Talvez naqueles livros apavorantes, houvesse ao menos uma explicação para o que ela cria. E se entendessemos suas razões, talvez pudéssemos perdoá-la.

Mais tarde, eu e Sam nos encontramos no quarto que costumávamos dividir. Parecia incrível pois eu tinha a impressão de que a casa de Craig nos expulsava. Não que eu pudesse me sentir bem na casa do assassino de minha mãe. Sam suspirou tirando o paletó, parecia péssimo. Sentou-se na cama. Cheguei mais perto, passei a mão nos seus cabelos, sempre longos e desarrumados.

_Você está um lixo.

_Deve ter sido a salada de atum.

_Ok, Sam...O que foi? Te conheço. Você quer falar alguma coisa.

Novamente ele suspirou, desviou o rosto.

_Não sinto que seja justo.

_Fala sério. Você não precisa bancar o bom filho para mim. Eu sei que você tinha medo dela.

Então ele me olhou com seus olhos rasos, que o faziam parecer ainda uma criança.

_Dean, ela era louca.

_Talvez não fosse, Sammy.

_Ela... Ela ligou para mim. Naquele dia.

_Você não disse isso. Antes. _este fato me assustou, eu me agachei na frente dele._Sam, o que ela falou?

_Ela queria que eu fosse vê-la. Ela queria me dizer a verdade, disse ela. Sobre mim.

_Só isso?

_Sim, Dean! Claro! Era por telefone! Ela só falou isso! Insistiu para que eu fosse! _Sam levantou abruptamente, quase me derrubando ao passar por mim, nervoso.

Eu fiquei esperando pelo resto. Sam não funcionava com questionários. Eu também não sabia bem o que perguntar.

_Mas eu não fui. Não na hora. Eu tive medo, Dean. Tive medo que ela me matasse.

_O que?

_É, Dean! Eu não sei, mas eu sabia, eu sentia!

Eu estava estupefato, sem ação, sem voz. Fiquei só olhando para ele que nem um bobo. Sam continuou._Dean, eu sentia, nos meus osso, eu sentia que ela queria...que ela ia fazer alguma coisa!

_Sammy! Ela era sua mãe!_foi o que eu consegui dizer, podia não perdoá-la, mas eu ainda a amava.

_Mas eu fui até lá, Dean. Depois.

_Depois? _eu me sentia muito estúpido por não conseguir entender o cenário. Por ficar falando frases de uma palavra só.

_Dean, escute._ Ele veio até mim e me segurou pelos ombros. Foi engraçado por que naquele momento eu tive a noção do tamanho que meu irmão mais novo estava se tornando. O que estava acontecendo, Sam estava se tornando o Pé Grande?_ Eu cheguei lá e a encontrei. Morta. As pessoas começavam a juntar em volta dela, e eu vi, no topo do prédio, um vulto. Eu não me demorei ali em baixo, Dean. Eu subi, e quando cheguei ao terraço, eu vi...sei lá, um tipo de círculo de bruxaria desenhado numa parede, no chão outro... Estava manchado com sangue. Dean, tinha sangue lá! Então...

Nós dois inalamos ao mesmo tempo procurando ar, eu também tinha cravado meus dedos nos ombros dele, angustiado.

_Então eu peguei uma mangueira e tentei apagar aquilo. Tentei apagar aquilo, Dean, pelo amor de Deus, o que você acha que ela queria com aquilo? Como é que eu podia deixar a polícia subir e encontrar aquilo?

Eu abracei Sam, estavamos quentes e nervosos, eu o abracei e beijei seus cabelos para acalmá-lo._Calma, Sam. Você fez certo. Calma, calma, você fez certo.

Eu não tinha outra coisa para falar para meu irmão. Eu não tinha ideia de como o consolar.

IX

Apenas alguns dias depois, um velho camarada meu, dos meus tempos de vadiagem adolescente, me encontrou debaixo do Impala. Eu andava apressado em colocar aquela máquina macia, pois pretendia viajar nela até o Kansas.

Isto também me mantinha muito tempo do lado de fora da casa de Craig. Mais precisamente, no jardim. Eu não precisava ficar trancafiado lá dentro para me sentir impelido a fugir dali. Só entrava quando um banho e o corpo exausto exigiam. Sam fazia o mesmo, mas ele, por sua vez, estava ocupando-se em lidar com a biblioteca satânica de mamãe, que ainda jazia no depósito. Era assim que tínhamos começado a chamá-la.

Era só um toque, disse meu camarada, mas claro que eu entendia que um toque é a pista mais quente que toda a polícia do estado jamais teria. Um cara andava pelas bandas da velha fazenda do Gene Landers, como disse ele, e agindo meio estranho e aparentemente se escondendo de algo. Quem sabe não podia ser o nosso padrasto?

Eu entrei para pegar minha jaqueta, liguei para Sammy. Não sei o que se passava pela minha cabeça na hora, mas posso dizer o que não passava: ligar para a polícia e avisá-los. Sam ouviu em silêncio, disse que me encontrava lá. Foi um daqueles dias em que eu praticamente pude ver sua boca se crispando em silêncio obstinado, impedindo seus pensamentos de saírem em palavras. Geralmente, eram pensamentos horríveis, eu sabia muito bem disso.

Não era tão distante dali, e em menos de meia hora eu havia abandonado o velho Camaro de mamãe num desvio da estrada e segui a pé mata a dentro, chegando em poucos minutos nas ruínas da velha casa de fazenda abandonada. Na mão, uma espingarda do próprio Craig, os bolsos da jaqueta cheios de projéteis.

Cauteloso eu revistei os cômodos semi destruídos, cheios de entulho, com sinais de uso recente. O lugar já tinha sido abrigo de outras pessoas, podia-se perceber. Mas Craig não estava ali. Não naquele momento. Mas era como se eu pudesse sentir e ter certeza de que ele era minha presa, ali.

Encontrei numa parede, aparentemente feito com sangue, um tipo de símbolo riscado grosseiramente na parede descascada. Era relativamente pequeno, lembrava uma letra hebraica ou sei lá, com quatro desenhos menores o ladeando. Isto não me deixou dúvidas de que eu estava na pista certa.

Ver aquele desenho macabro esquentou o meu sangue. Aquilo podia significar que minha mãe pudesse ter sido apenas uma refém de Craig, que... na verdade a esperança de que Sam estivesse errado era o que agitou meu sangue. Eu queria muito que ele estivesse errado, Deus sabe o quanto.

Rodeei a velha casa e me embrenhei na mata novamente, seguindo em direção a uma trilha que, todos da cidade sabiam, levava a um pesqueiro. Segui as pistas frescas, na terra úmida da trilha, até chegar até a cerca que separava as duas propriedades. Já havia um antigo buraco na cerca, bastou seguir o caminho e rodear o não sentia cansaço, eu percebia apenas com o canto dos olhos as pessoas brincando nos barquinhos e perto da sede. Eu apenas queria encontrar aquele filho da mãe e arrancar as tripas dele depois que ele tivesse contado tudo. Tudo.

Foi quando eu percebi seu vulto não muito longe de mim, por trás das choupanas de piquenique no lado norte do lago. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, sob quaisquer condições. Era quase como se martelasse na minha cabeça uma veia que, cada vez que o sangue era bombeado, me relembrasse do dia em que eu saí para buscar ajuda para minha mãe. Eu podia ter mentido pra ele, eu podia tê-lo ignorado. Mas eu o levei para casa e ele se casou com ela.

Você já caçou? Um cervo, talvez? Um grande cervo? Talvez seja parecido. Eu não sei. Craig de algum modo era muito bom em movimentar-se pela mata, com certeza era um lugar que conhecia melhor que eu, pois fôra nascido e criado por ali. Quanto a mim, ainda bem que agora era um fuzileiro, ou teria ficado zonzo nos primeiros cinco minutos. E pode crer, eu sabia que ele estava desarmado, aparentemente estava ferido, mas não era de modo algum inofensivo. Ele era um caçador. Até que eu encontrei numa casa de barcos, outro daqueles simbolos. Idêntico ao primeiro.

Foi de repente, como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em minha cabeça, que eu percebi que havia um padrão nos nossos caminhos entre a fazenda Landers e o pesqueiro. Era como se seguíssemos uma autoestrada sem saídas, infinitamente.

Ou... Como se Craig estivesse ao mesmo tempo, sendo atraído pelos simbolos, e repelido por eles. Praguejei minha estupidez e tratei de redirecioná-lo para um dos símbolos. Se as coisas funcionassem como nos filmes, algo aconteceria então. E eu estaria lá para tratar à bala do que quer que fosse.

Foi quando pela primeira vez tivemos contato visual, Craig virou-se enquanto tentava evitar o caminho que eu o forçava a seguir._Craig!_ gritei cheio de ódio. Mas ele parecia não ouvir. Parecia...possuído.

Dei o primeiro tiro, em sua perna, já bem próximo da velha casa da fazenda. Não corria o risco de machucar ninguém no pesqueiro.

Ele andava como se tivesse tido um derrame, a esta altura. Como se lutasse contra o próprio corpo. Bom, um tiro na sua perna deveria doer pra caramba, também. Ele praticamente jogou-se para dentro da casa, eu rapidamente o alcancei e joguei o resto dele que não queria entrar junto da parede com o simbolo estranho. A noite começava a chegar e de repente aquele lusco-fusco desgraçado ofuscou a vista. Mas eu poderia jurar que por um momento, sua face não era a dele. Ele ficou amontoado, como trapos molhados, gemeu meu nome tentando manter alguma dignidade:_Dean...

Eu levantei a espingarda na altura do olho, dominado pela raiva, mas quando ele falou meu nome, droga! Eu fiquei baqueado. Eu tive pena do desgraçado.

_Fala, caramba! O que diabos aconteceu lá?

Ele tossiu, tentando falar. Por Deus, ele não parecia nada bem, e eu duvidava que um tiro na perna tivesse aquele efeito sobre um cara como ele. Era como se ele fosse um velho de 80 anos sofrendo de Parkinson e demência ao mesmo tempo. Um arrepio gelado me acometeu. O cara tinha sido possuido por algo, eu tinha visto. Mas agora, era ele.

_Sua mãe... queria exorcizar Sam. Ele ficaria bem, ela dizia... Mas...

Eu sabia que gritar com ele não ia dar-lhe fôlego para falar mais rápido, mas não pude me conter:

-Fala, desgraçado filho de uma puta! Você a matou?

Ele começou a chorar, e isto era a última coisa que eu precisava. Quer dizer, eu sei, ele parecia gostar dela, e tal. Mas que filho de uma mãe mata a mulher que ama, por mais errada que ela esteja? Aquilo me tirou do sério, e ele falou, com se estivesse prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. _Dean...Me mata...

Eu juro que ele falou. Eu desengatilhei a arma pela décima segunda vez naquele dia, pronto para conceder seu desejo. Percebi quando Sam chegou por trás de mim. Suspirei, prestes a cometer meu primeiro assassinato. Eu respirei fundo, procurando forças para matar um ser humano.

Não esqueço a expressão de Craig, desviando o olhar de mim e encarando Sam com uma expressão de terror. Suas últimas palavras foram o nome de meu irmão. Foi estranho.

O estampido no ambiente fechado foi ensurdecedor, e os miolos de Craig espirraram na parede atrás dele. Os pássaros que se preparavam para dormir nas árvores próximas se assustaram, e revoaram barulhentos.

Depois de um minuto, me virei para Sam. Ele olhava Craig ainda, seu rosto uma pálida máscara de dor. Eu não esperava aquilo dele.

_Sam?

Ele ergueu a espingarda que carregava, a apoiou no ombro._ Melhor irmos.

_Sam!_eu o segurei pelos ombros, ainda pasmo.

_O quê, Dean?!_sua voz e expressão era um misto de irritação e benevolência. _Temos que ir, ok? Você ia atirar nele com a própria espingarda dele, Dean._ele me repreendeu, enquanto saimos para o ar livre. A noite tinha chegado abrupta e violenta._Não quero você na cadeia.

Eu olhei para Sammy por um momento, as palavras não saíram da minha garganta. Ficaram lá trancadas e doendo bastante. Mas ele não estava me olhando. Começou a caminhar rápido, e eu o segui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ou O Beijo Que Você Me Deu**

**N/A: Bom, aqui está o final desta fic, um universo alternativo que possivelmente teria acontecido se fosse Mary Winchester e não John a sobreviver ao evento que dá ínicio à Supernatural. Os personagens não são meus nem eu ganho dinheiro com isso, mas as idéias nesta fic são minhas!**

**O Capítulo final tem lugar alguns anos depois dos eventos do capítulo 2, espero que gostem. Pretendo, assim que possível, esclarecer os eventos deste lapso de tempo, onde tanta coisa ocorreu na vida dos irmãos Winchester. Agradeço a todos que chegaram até aqui, deixem reviews por favor!**

Capítulo X

Ou

O BEIJO QUE VOCÊ ME DEU

_O que nos trouxe até aqui? Sam perguntava, abrindo os olhos, naquele momento tão escuros, e tentando ser sério, enquanto eu estava sobre ele, minhas mãos entrelaçadas na dele, meu fôlego em contraponto ao seu. Eu quis rir, meio desesperado, será que Sam queria que eu dissesse a ele quem éramos, tudo o que tínhamos vivido, e no que nos tornamos, até ali? Até aquele exato momento, nos braços um do outro?

A escuridão de nosso abrigo era quase completa, mas eu já conhecia seu rosto, podia adivinhar pelos movimentos de seus músculos as suas expressões; e isto só me excitava mais. Só fazia eu me esforçar para dar prazer, beijando seu pomo de adão, prendendo com os lábios, sugando, enquanto meus quadris estavam entre suas pernas, e eu dentro de Sam, oh deus eu estava com ele, e isto era bom demais.

Sam tinha espasmos e empurrava seu corpo perfeito de encontro ao meu, sua voz estava perdida, ele agarrou meus cabelos para trazer minha boca para a dele e de novo tentar perguntar. Sabe como é, Sammy é mesmo curioso, ele não vai desistir da resposta, como se eu conseguisse pensar muito enquanto meu corpo toma o dele e o dele consome o meu , e oh deus que cheiro bom que ele tem! Isso está muito errado, mas ninguém aqui está a fim de parar. Sam me beija e me morde e me exige uma resposta com seus olhos, oh puxa por que ele tem olhos assim?!

Eu gargalhei e o estoquei, para provocá-lo, nosso desejo era insaciável e era tão estupidamente bom ser correspondido que não havia um palmo do meu corpo que não estivesse arrepiado e em 220 volts.

_Foi o beijo que você me deu._eu respondi assim que tive fôlego sobrando, Sam também tentou rir, parecia emocionado; mas seu riso foi entrecortado pela primeira onda de gozo, e vê-lo assim tão indefeso e tendo tanto prazer me levou junto e enfim, depois, nos abraçamos e voltamos um para o outro rindo de nós mesmos, e de como foi delicioso e assustador o que tínhamos acabado de fazer.

O beijo.

Tinha sido há tanto tempo atrás, e tanta coisa tinha acontecido depois daquilo em nossas vidas. Agora estávamos cada um em uma ponta de uma maldição, o ritual tinha sido feito e não conseguimos impedir, tínhamos nossas feridas e só estávamos juntos por teimosia, por lealdade, por amor. Estávamos ferrados de tantas formas que era difícil saber a qual dar prioridade. Tudo o mais nos separava. Mas eu ainda lembrava cada detalhe daquele dia, cada detalhe daquele beijo. Muitas vezes fiz de tudo para esquecer, mas hoje eu podia admitir para mim mesmo que nunca tinha conseguido encontrar melhor boca que a de Sam.

Foi no Kansas, diante do túmulo de nossos pais.

Depois da morte de Craig, claro, tivemos que encarar as suspeitas da polícia, mas depois de verificarem nossos álibis ficou só a suspeita, sem provas.

Sam tinha como comprovar que estava do depósito fazendo o inventário das coisas de mamãe, e eu...bem, eu tinha contado com o depoimento inesperado do meu camarada Willy com quem tomei algumas cervejas enquanto consertava o Impala. Depois disso, fui visto por Abigail, que inclusive tomou uma limonada comigo dentro da casa de Craig, ficando umas duas horas em minha companhia. E depois de ter feito tudo isto, eu peguei o Camaro de minha mãe e fui buscar Sam no depósito. Tudo comprovado. Confesso que o depoimento de Abigail me pegou desprevenido, mas pagar o favor para ela não tinha sido tão desagradável assim. Eu nem precisei pagar um drinque.

A investigação ainda corria, mas fomos liberados justamente quando recebemos as cinzas de nossa mãe. Nossa viagem para Lawrence foi um pouco silenciosa, Sam estava abatido e eu tinha problemas em admitir que o tinha deixado matar Craig. Estava bravo comigo mesmo. Com Sam.

Era como se alguma coisa muito errada e fora do meu controle estivesse acontecendo, e começava bem no dia em que Sam me fez uma pergunta e eu não soube responder. Eu não queria deixar de ser o herói dele, e agora ele tinha acabado de impedir que eu fizesse uma estupidez das grandes e fosse parar na cadeia. Eu me sentia burro e usurpado. E não esquecia da expressão de Craig ao olhar para Sammy bem atrás de mim, eu não sei ,mas algo em seu olhar me deixava louco e eu mal conseguia dormir pensando naquilo.E me sentia um grande egoísta por ter ciúmes de Sam estar crescendo e não precisar de mim para muita coisa. Isso me fazia mal.

A vida estava nos separando e logo viriam as esposas, e tal, um dia seriam somente visitas no Natal ou nas férias das crianças e eu simplesmente não achava que cabíamos em algo assim. Sam me olhou pelo retrovisor do Impala, deu um sorriso tímido.

_Você está com uma cara péssima, ele tinha dito, eu só resmunguei algo parecido com uma resposta.

Após meia hora de silêncio, Sam insistiu:

_Você está bravo comigo, Dean?

_Claro que não. Mas...

Mais silêncio, até que Sam falou:

_Dean, eu não acho que você não teria coragem, se é isto que o tem preocupado. Eu sei que você faria. Ele tinha matado nossa mãe.

_Foi o que pareceu.

_Já disse. Teria sido sua condenação. A Winchester, entretanto, vai ser muito mais difícil de encontrar. É uma arma que praticamente não existe, nos registros legais. Estava trancada naquele depósito por anos.

_Você está muito certo de que não vão pegá-lo, espertinho._respondi vingativo, Sam só suspirou._É, pode ser que hora ou outra peguem a pista da arma.

Eu quase fiquei satisfeito, mas meu bom senso prevaleceu e pensei que então Sam ia pagar por algo que eu é que deveria ter feito, afinal. Aquilo me atordoou. Eu estendi o braço direito para abraçá-lo, Sam deixou-se ser, e isto me fez bem.

Escolhemos uma hora morta da tarde para nosso pequeno ritual, havia caído uma chuva leve pela manhã e a lápide do casal Winchester estava coberta por gotinhas d'água; encaixamos a urna de nossa mãe e fizemos uma oração da qual não me lembro bem, só que na hora achei confusa e dura.

Sam chorou, e eu sinceramente não esperava que ele chorasse. Eu não tinha um lenço para oferecer_ ou teria usado para mim mesmo bem antes_ então estendi a mão e sequei sua bochecha meio sem graça, tentando dizer a ele que eu estava ali, e que tudo o que ele tinha passado não tinha sido sozinho. Sabia que ele entenderia.

Ele segurou meu braço, me trouxe para perto, e nos abraçamos, forte. Ficamos ali, e eu tive certeza de que ele me amava e que nossa separação para ele tinha sido muito pior do que perder nossa mãe. Nossos rostos estavam colados e ficaram assim por um tempo, eu sentia um nó na garganta terrível e vontade de falar muitas coisas, mas então o rosto de Sam desviou alguns centímetros e seus lábios tocaram o canto dos meus. Um calor e um alívio preencheram meu estômago e sua boca macia deu um selinho ali, naquele cantinho, e depois mais para o centro. E eu abri a boca e então nos beijamos e eu estava totalmente ali. Achando que era errado e pecado e bom, e que era perfeitamente aceitável que irmãos que tinham passado o que nós tínhamos, pudessem consolar um ao outro, e enfim, que eu ia me matar se aquilo fosse real.

Sua língua era doce e seu beijo era suave e possessivo, mas acabou e ficamos abraçados deixando nossa dor passar. E nem o tempo que ficamos longe depois disso apagou da minha memória e agora eu sei, nem da memória de Sam.

Hoje, enquanto lá fora amanhece, me abraço a ele e tento ignorar que esta possa ser a primeira vez, mas talvez a última também.

FIM

**Confira o que aconteceu neste lapso de tempo em Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded. Obrigada por ter lido!**


End file.
